Ugly Monster
The 'Ugly Monster '''is a cyclops-like monster that serves as the primary antagonist of the penultimate episode of ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder "A Test of Trust", he is Mesogog's final monster to fight the Dino Thunder Rangers. Character History With Mesogog's newfound power, which he gained after being separated from his alter ego; Anton Mercer, he creates his last and most powerful monster, the Ugly Monster, and orders him to take down the Dino Thunder Rangers. After the Rangers discovered Trent was hiding his father's secret, it takes a test of trust for the Rangers to work together in order to bring down this monster. The Ugly Monster was powerful, able to defeat all five Dino Thunder Rangers is battle, even the Triassic Ranger was defeated in their battle in space above the Earth. He is ready to finish the job, when the White Ranger stands in his way. The Power Rangers combine their efforts and their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode to defeat him. Using the energy from the attack, Ugly Monster activated Blizzard Force Megazord. Following the Thundersaurus and Mezodon Megazords destroying the evil megazord, the Ugly Monster absorbed its energy to become bigger and stronger, allowing it to overpower the two megazords. The Dino Stegazord then came to the rescue and did battle with the monster. The creature was no match for the megazord, and with its Dino Stegazord Stinger, the Ugly Monster was destroyed once and for all. Personality The Ugly Monster was cold, argent, and took great pleasure in destroying the Dino Thunder Rangers. Powers and Abilities Being the final monster in Mesogog's army, the Ugly Monster is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in Power Rangers Dino Thunder, he is powerful enough to best all five Dino Thunder Rangers in battle and being the first monster to be able to defeat Conner in his Triassic Ranger form. * 'Strength: '''The Ugly Monster is one of the strongest monsters in terms of strength, powerful enough take on all five Dino Thunder Rangers in battle and being able to best both the Thundersaurus and Mezodon Megazords in battle. * '''Durability: '''The Ugly Monster has thick skin that is highly durable and can take multiple beatings from his enemys, even the Triassic Ranger's Shield of Triumph had no effect on him. * '''Size Changing: '''The Ugly Monster can change his size at will. * '''Teleportation: '''The Ugly Monster can teleport to any location at will. * '''Energy Absorption: '''The Ugly Monster can absorb energy to make himself stronger. * '''Electrocution Touch: '''The Ugly Monster can electrocute his enemys with red lighting on contact. * '''Eye Blast: '''The Ugly Monster can fire a red energy blast from his single eye. * '''Lighting Vision: '''The Ugly Monster can also fire red lighting beams from his single eye. Arsenal *'Left Claw Arm: 'The Ugly Monster's left arm is a massive four-clawed hand for combat. *'Right Tail Lance Arm: 'The Ugly Monster's right arm is long tail-like lance that aids him in combat. **'Extendable Lance: '''The Ugly Monster can extend his lance to an incredible distance Behind the Scenes Portrayal *The Ugly Monster was voiced by James Coleman. Gallery Replicant-Zord-300x224.jpg Notes *The Ugly Monster is the first & only monster to defeat Conner in his Triassic Ranger form. *The Ugly Monster has Izzy and Pupperazi's faces on his shoulders. This is because his Sentai counterpart DezumoVoorla was a fusion of their Sentai counterparts Creative Messenger Mikela and Visionary Messenger Voffa. See Also Category:PR Monsters Category:Dino Thunder Category:mesogog's army Category:PR Final Monster Category:Dino Thunder Monsters Category:One-Eyed Monsters